Promesse
by Chocoable
Summary: Lumière, c'est la couleur de l'amour.   La couleur de l'amour c'est le rouge bordeaux, le rouge sang, le rouge souffrance, c'est la couleur de la fatalité, de l'agonie. Lumière ce n'est pas une couleur, je te l'avais dit pourtant, mais tu es bête.


Voilà, mini texte (très très mini), histoire d'occuper une nuit déprimante. Très flou, très… Brouillon. J'ai hésité à la publier, beaucoup… Finalement… J'espère que malgré cela, ça plaira tout de même (Mais tout est voulu, mes amis, tout !) . Bon, précision, HPDM, comme d'hab ! Toujours merci à Camille qui fait un boulot formidable et rend les corrections en un record de temps ! Voilà, Enjoy !

**Disclaimer :** la baguette n'est pas à moi, mais à J.K. :S

**Rating :** Gentillé. K, quoi.

* * *

Ce soir tu avais dit que tu me sauverais. Je l'ai inventé ? Tu l'avais dit. Tu m'avais dit « Ce soir-là, je te sauverai, on partira, on ira loin, ne t'inquiète pas. On ira loin ». C'était une promesse, non ? La promesse d'un endroit plus beau, plus doux, plus rassurant. Tout sauf cet enfer. Tu l'avais dit. Je m'en rappelle, tu étais nu, et d'ailleurs, je l'étais aussi. Mais après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve. Tu n'es pas là.  
Peut-être que tes doigts frôlant la peau glacée de mes pauvres épaules n'étaient qu'un songe, que le souvenir humide de ta bouche n'était qu'une chimère, que l'odeur de ton corps inventée, que les larmes sur tes joues illusions, que tes frissons des mensonges. Peut-être que ton être n'était qu'une erreur. Pourtant… Tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais.  
J'avoue que j'imaginais déjà les routes avec toi, les villages qu'on traverserait, les forêts, les déserts, le monde. J'imaginais déjà notre mort. Vieux, qui sait ? Assis sur deux fauteuils miteux récupérés d'une décharge à côté. Dans une vieille cabane en bois. Tu craquerais, parce que c'est invivable finalement, et moi je pleurerais. Et sur un coup de tête, on aurait décidé de mourir tous les deux, tant qu'on avait encore une part de bonheur ensemble. Mais voilà. Tu n'es pas là.  
Tant pis, ce soir je mourrais seul dans mon lit. Tant qu'il y a encore une part d'amour en moi, une part d'amour pour toi. Je mourrais seul. Tu as peut être juste eu un empêchement ? Non… ?

Il est tard maintenant. J'ai attendu, quand même. Baguette en main. Tu veux bien venir, s'il te plait ? Parce que, là, je meurs, sans toi. Tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais promis que tu tenais tes promesses. Moi je n'avais rien dit du tout, mais pourtant, je suis celui qui attend. Je t'attends. Si tu ne viens pas, je me tue.  
Le chantage affectif n'a pas l'air de marcher sur toi. Les rayons du soleil pointent déjà le jour, et la couleur que tu définissais comme celle de l'amour emplis ma chambre. Juste de la lumière. Je t'avais dit, pourtant, que « lumière » n'était pas une couleur. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. « - Lumière, c'est la couleur de l'amour. » La couleur de l'amour c'est le rouge bordeaux, le rouge sang, le rouge souffrance, c'est la couleur de la fatalité, de l'agonie. Lumière ce n'est pas une couleur, je te l'avais dit pourtant, mais tu es bête, alors ça n'a pas d'importance. Lumière ou pas, j'attends toujours.

Il est midi, je pense. J'en suis sûr, maintenant que ma mère crie « à table ! ». Je n'ai pas faim, elle le sait. Je t'attends toujours, je vais finir par mourir, tu sais. Depuis ce matin, je me suis entraîné, vois-tu, à retourner cette baguette contre moi. Ce n'est pas super pratique, et ça fait un peu mal aux poignets, alors... Tu vas venir, dis ? Venir me sauver ? Venir embrasser mes bras meurtris ? Je baisse la tête en espérant lentement.

Je crois que je me suis endormi. Les rayons du jour ont déjà diminués. Je ne me souviens plus de mon rêve, ce n'est pas très grave. Je me souviens par contre avec un détail surprenant que je t'attends, que ça fait des heures qui s'allongent en siècle que je t'attends. Tu n'as pas l'air décidé. Pas l'air décidé à venir. Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir. Sans toi, ni personne. Tu avais promis. Un sauveur tient ses promesses, non ? Tu l'avais dit.

Minuit. Un papier sur mon lit. Je repasse les lignes entre mes doigts depuis vingt minutes. « Désolé, demain. ». Ça me fait rire, ça me tord le ventre, je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai jamais ris comme ça, j'en pleure maintenant. Parce que je suis sûr que demain, tu ne viendras pas.


End file.
